Unexpected
by FullOfFaith
Summary: Han Solo was about to propose to Leia Organa when an old "Partner" walks back into his life. Thanks to my lovely Beta reader, SkippingSteppingStone! You rock!


Unexpected Engagements Warning: contains kissing (some of it non-consensual)!  
Life has been peaceful for a year now. The war had lasted less than three months after the battle of Endor. Without their leader, the Empire went into ruins and he s been living with Leia and the kid in an apartment on Coruscant ever since. Now, a very nervous Han Solo is making his way back home. Not that he would admit that he s nervous, it goes against his character. Or, at least, his carefully vetted reputation. But today he s making an exception. Because Mr. Solo has just purchased a diamond ring for a certain princess. He already has Luke s permission, but that doesn t mean she ll say yes. Not by a long shot.  
Leia Organa. Just her name makes him weak in the knees. There is no other being in the galaxy he could ever love. Just her. No one else. Leia Organa, his one and only. Forever.  
As he enters the turbo-lift he can feel himself starting to flush. His collar feels tighter and his head begins to spin. When was the last time he had sweat this much? He doesn t remember. The lift doors open, bringing him out of his anxious reverie.  
Hello, Han, Leia says cheerily. Hey, hon, he says, as naturally as he can.  
He makes his way over to the table where Lando, Chewie and Luke are seated. His fingertips find the ring in his pocket as Leia enters the room, worrying at its smooth surface, it s small, but flawless diamond.  
Why would someone so gorgeous want to marry me?  
Han is usually a pretty cocky guy, but when it comes to the love of his life, he feels like a glowbug faced with the light of the sun.  
Luke gives him a look as though to say, Do it, already . Ah, so, Leia? She looks up at him, startled by the sudden sound of his voice. Darn. That had not been as smooth as he d hoped it would be. Her name had sounded less like the name of the love of his life, and more like a curse that d slipped out when he trippedon something.  
Yes, Han? So, ah, y-you know how we ve been going out for a while now? Also not smooth.  
She looks at him with a furrowed brow, as though she s looking right into his soul, and isn t impressed.  
What did you do? she asks. Demands.  
He wants to flinch, and hide from that intensity, but it s the same intensity he loves, and it makes his stomach turn over, but it s not exactly bad. And besides, he won t back down. Not about this.  
Me?! What makes you think I did something?  
Because it s always you. Now, what happened? Were you gambling again? No! Well, maybe, but that s not the point. I-I was wondering if you would- only if you want to, that maybe we could-. Not smooth, not smooth, not smooth.  
He couldn t look at Luke, let alone Lando. They must ve both been struggling to hide laughter, because he was making such an idiot of himself. It was a simple question! It was a really, really simple question, and he should ve had this under control, but he didn t.  
He sits up straight, takes a deep breath, and decides that the only way to get it out is quickly.  
Leia Organa, will you- Of course, then there s a knock at the door, the exact moment he s about to propose. Luke gets up and to answer. He opens the door to reveal a very lovely, young woman with blonde hair.  
Excuse me, I m looking for Han Solo. Luke looks confused, stepping aside and tipping his head at Han. Who is this woman?  
The moment that her view of Han is unobstructed, she shouts his name, and memories come crashing back. Her eyes are blue as the day they parted, as deep, as intense and demanding and his name sounds familiar on her lips, but it s not the same way it sounds when Leia says it, when she messes with his shirt, and puts it straight, and makes him presentable in her circles.  
He can only stare. She s a bad memory, her dark hair, her light skin, the things they had done and seen together. The things she had done to him. The way she had left.  
She runs to him, drops to his lap and kisses him squarely on the mouth. Her hands are in his hair, and they still feel the same, they re still small and smooth and strong, and part of him instinctively wants to return the kiss, but it s everything he doesn t want.  
She s sitting on me! She s kissing me! Why is she kissing me?! Is all that goes through his head, before a sudden, plaintive thought catches him off guard, Where s Leia?  
Excuse me! Leia s voice cuts through the kiss, the familiar touch, and he can feel her fury in his bones, but it s just a relief to know she s near.  
Qi ra?! He half gasps, finding the strength to push her off, ignoring her long fingers catching in his hair. What are you doing in my apartment?! You need to leave! Chewie s growl of agreement doesn t register half as much as Leia s fury does, but a distant, detached part of him appreciates it anyway.  
Qi ra, however, doesn t seem to have even heard him. Instead, she moves towards him again, having found her balance. Her lips are pressed together, and he knows what she s going to try just a moment before she can do it.  
No, no, no! Stop! Han? she asks, What s the matter with you, baby? Not used to all this attention? What?! Leia snarls, growing red in aggravation.  
Who s this, Han, baby? What s going on? Her eyes have gone wide, concerned, she looks like the kid does when he doesn t understand what s going on, and for a heartbeat, he nearly falls for it. Instead, he pushes her back again, and stands up, going to put his arm around Leia who stiffens, but thankfully doesn t try to push him off.  
This is my girlfriend; Leia. And you know what? She s got the guts to stick around when the going gets rough! Unlike you! She steps back, hurt rippling in her eyes, like he s somehow shaken the very core of her being. But what could she expect, she dbetrayedhim! He doesn t owe her anything, especially after all this time!  
No. It s Leia who deserves him, who s worth returning to. It s Leia who s come after him when he s in trouble, who he s had to chase down when she sin trouble. It s Leia he can always rely on. Leia. Qi ra is his past. She s everything he s outgrown. She s selfish and possessive and fickle, and he s not like that. Not anymore.  
And, Leia, he says, managing to slip the ring box from his pocket, without her noticing. I d like you to be more than just my girlfriend. He flicks it open with his thumb, and holds it up for her to see, his breath catching in his throat. This feels right. This is what he wants, he wants to be with Leia for the rest of his life, he never wants to have to contend with Qi ra s unpredictable moods and dangerous indecision again.  
Leia Organa, he asks softly, looking at her eyes, wide with amazement, but still somehow holding composure as well. Will you marry me? She stares at the ring for a moment longer, before reaching out and carefully touching the little jewel. Then, before he knows what s happening, she s reached up, and kissed him, like she s kissing away the stale taste of his ex. Relieved, he grasps her in return, kissing her for all he s worth, before she breaks away, and she s beaming at him.  
Yes. A thousand times, yes. Qi ra might as well have been in another system, she s so far from his mind. Maybe she is. Maybe they all are, Luke and Lando and Chewie are as removed from this as she is, all there is is his girlfriend no, fianc s eyes, all that matters is her smile A universe away, Lando grabs Qi-ra brusquely by the arm, and drags her to the door, pulling her into the hall before stepping smartly back inside, and locking it after her.  
And Han is lost in Leia s eyes, she s so beautiful, and she wantshim, she wanted him enough to save him from Jabba, enough to accept his proposal after her When she kisses him again, it s another wonderful surprise. She s kissing him, and laughing, her lips against his moving with her giggling, as Luke makes a gagging sound, and Lando has the decency to look away. All his life, he s been searching for this, for the happiness of his little family.  
And for one perfect, perhaps foolish, moment, he can t imagine anything taking it away. 


End file.
